


A Pledge of Alliance

by PharaohZeth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean, M/M, Send help please, also, also rating and archive warnings may change as i write this, but I will try my best to give all ships the moments they deserve, but that's not very probable, i dare say this is the first time I write a fic with so many characters, i warn you the prologue might probably be the longest chapter, its very probable that I will not be able to give a satisfying story to all ships, main ship and main characters are Atem and Yugi, so I apologize for that, there are going to be A LOT of characters, this has 3 generations of yugioh, this is gonna be slowlyposted cuz I'm also trying to write long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: As Prince of Tenjoukai, it was his responsibility to make sure his people would be safe and thriving.And that was what he was going to do.





	1. The Morning Star takes a spouse from the Moon

To say that Yugi was nervous was an understatement; his hands shook terribly under his long decorated sleeves.

As Prince of Tenjoukai, it was his responsibility to make sure his people would be safe and thriving.

And that was what he was going to do. Even if it meant moving to another country as the consort of the ruler. Although he didn't know if it would be him, or either of his older siblings, but that was going to happen,. It had been accorded that, as a sign of formalizing the alliance with the great Khemetian lands, their ruler, the Pharaoh, would come visit Tenjoukai, and choose one of the royals to be his consort.

So there they were, at edge of the great river, at the border of their kingdom, waiting for the Pharaoh and his companions to arrive. In a line from oldest to youngest, in front of the staff that had accompanied them.

Although he was wearing a hakama, his outfit also consisted of a night blue obi that contrasted the hakama's color degradation, from dark blue below to sky blue above what was originally a haori, it was white with blue decorations on the ends, it was more than half its original length, not covering the obi at his waist, and it was closed over his chest.

The middle child, Prince Katsuya, was wearing a male hanfu that faded from dark silver above to deep black below, with red and orange decorations.

The eldest, Princess Mai, had her hair up with a kanzashi; and she was wearing an uchikake that faded from purple below to pink above, with white decorations.

Finally, Pharaoh arrived through the river, in a lustrous boat.

He was covered with jewelry, most of it being made gold, moonstones of the blue and white variety embed on it. He wore a purple cape, with a white shendyt under an almost transparent cloth. He had them up with two belts made of cloth: one was deep blue with white details and the other had yellow and blue lines. Underneath them, he had another belt, one made of gold. And on his chest was the same almost transparent cloth that was over his shendyt.

The Pharaoh was accompanied by 3 gargantuan men.

One had a headdress that covered his hair, and wore a white pearl tunic with bracers made of gold.

The second had straight black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore a longer white shendyt, and like the others, he wore golden jewelry.

The third was bald with black symbols painted on his head, and unlike the others, he had circular golden earrings. He was wearing a robe that only covered half his chest.

"Thank you for receiving us today," said Pharaoh as he got off the boat.

"It is an honor to have you as our guest," responded Sugoroku. "Let me present to you my grandchildren," he said smiling. "The eldest is Mai," he said and the mentioned made a small reverence. "She has a strong personality and is a natural leader." She smiled confidently. "The second is Katsuya." It was his turn to make the small reverence. "Strong and agile. One of the best warriors there is." The blonde smiled too at the praise. "And the youngest is Yugi," he made the reverence without looking up to the others. "He has the brightest mind, no one but myself has ever defeated him in a game." The Pharaoh's smile brightened at that, but Yugi didn't see it, for he was still looking down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Pharaoh. "Now, let me present you my companions. This is Mahad, our court's mage and dear friend of mine," he signaled to the man with the headdress. "Karim, head of the royal guards and one of our best warriors," he said then signaled to the one with the shendyt, the most muscular of all. "And Shada, a priest follower of Ra and a brilliant tactician," the bald man made a small reverence with only his head.

"It's an honour to have you all with us," said Sugoroku, his grandchildren accompanied with yet another reverence.

Then, all of them began their short journey back to the castle, since Tenjoukai was a rather small kingdom.

They travelled on carriages, Tenjoukai's royal family on the second while the Khemetians rode in the third. While the Khemetians enjoyed the view, Tenjoukai's royal family prefered to chat all throughout the journey.

"So," asked the old king, "What do you think of the Pharaoh?"

"He's very handsome," said Mai with a smile. "I just hope his personality isn't like mine or we won't get along," she half joked. Katsuya guffawed.

"I don't know, can't say he's my type," commented Katsuya still smiling. Now, it was Mai's turn to laugh.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think he's more Yugi's type." The youngest blushed in response.

"But I don't think he saw him, I love the floor too but not as much as Yug," Katsuya said and everyone started laughing, even Yugi with his face red, a bit embarrassed that he had been that obvious.

"Oh, come on Katsuya!" he complained. "I was just nervous."

"Nervous?" squeaked Mai. "Yugi, darling, that's an understatement."

"Can you blame me though?"

"Of course not Yugi," said Sugoroku. "In your situation is more than understandable. In a week, one of you will get married to a man you barely know, and leave for a kingdom you've never been to before." His eyes showed a certain sadness. "But don't worry, I've known him since he was a baby. Pharaoh Atem is a good man," he said with a small smile, almost apologetic. A smile that his grandchildren returned.

"It's okay grandpa, don't worry about it," said Mai with a reassuring smile.

They arrived at the palace that evening, dinner already prepared for them.

"Yugi," said Pharaoh. Yugi's face darted up half panicking, internally, and slightly blushing. "Do you like games?"

"Ah, yes I," he stuttered, "I love games." His siblings sent him a smile, in between moving and smug.

"Would you like to play with me tomorrow?" he asked making Yugi's face turn even redder. "It's been so long since I've had a decent partner; defeating my cousin Seto has lost its charm," he chuckled.

"I'll be honored Pharaoh," he said trying to not show just how nervous he was. "Is there a game you have in mind?"

"Not really. Although, I would like you to teach me a Tenjoukain traditional game."

"It'll be my pleasure," he smiled, albeit a bit shyly.

Dinner continued very calmly after that, mostly chatting about Pharaoh's journey and a bit about the geography and traditions of each kingdom.

* * *

The next morning, Pharaoh was dressed by some Tenjoukains maids. His outfit wasn't simple; unlike Khemetian clothing, Tenjoukains have way too many layers in his opinion, but he couldn't really complain, after all, one could say he was a 'fan' of the style.

He was dressed with a male ruqun. The top part was green, with yellow and orange flowers drawn on the end of the sleeves. The bottom part was a dirty orange that gradually became dark red on the bottom end, with the cloth belt being a bright orange.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and liked what he saw.

He was happy that the others also noticed how good he looked in Tenjoukain clothing; especially pleased by the youngest Prince's awestruck expression.

Breakfast went smoothly. Once it was over, he almost sprinted to Prince Yugi; excited about their upcoming game.

"So Prince," said Pharaoh whilst walking alongside him, into one of the palace gardens. "What game have you prepared for us?"

"I thought about a classic game of chess," said the Prince, his eyes flicking between Pharaoh and the floor. "If you would rather something else, another game could be arranged in no time."

"I'll be glad to play chess with you, Your Highness," said Pharaoh, smiling bright when the Prince's eyes stopped on him, his face blushing slightly.

It had been so long since Pharaoh Atem had had so much fun. Yugi never fell in any of his tricks, and not even the chit chat seemed to distract him from the game, always responding and never failing. There were moments in which Atem seemed to get the upper hand and still, it wouldn't take long for Yugi to change the tables once again. Once the sixth round was over, Pharaoh Atem had almost come to the conclusion that anyone who dared play against Yugi was doomed to lose from the beginning; and somehow, knowing that he would probably never win against the lilac eyed boy made him warm and fuzzy in the inside, a very nice feeling in his opinion.

After playing some more games, in which he was also bested by Yugi, someone arrived to the palace looking for the Prince. He excused himself and left Atem in the garden, thinking about the decision he had to make.

He was to marry one of the three siblings after all.

And while he was inclined to choose Yugi at that moment, he still hadn't spent time with the other two. Fortunately, he still had four more days to decide.

He stood up. Atem was walking around the garden when Princess Mai arrived. Unlike Yugi, she seemed a lot more at ease around him.

"Pharaoh," she greeted. "How was your game?" Her smile was rather smug, a sign that she already knew the outcome of the game.

"It was the first time in so long that I had so much fun," he said, smiling up at the tall Princess. "I was obliterated." Both chuckled at that. "A warning would have been good."

"Well," she said still smug, "Grandfather did say that Yugi is good at games."

"Yes he did," he said mind absently. "What about you, Princess?" he asked. "What do you like?"

"I also enjoy games, all in our family does. Although I'm not half as good as Yugi," she said and seemed proud of that. "I also enjoy traveling very much; however, I do it less than I would have liked. What about you Pharaoh? What do you like other than games?"

"I enjoy the serenity of the gardens at the palace, a good story, swimming," he chuckled. "The simple things of home I guess."

Mai hummed. "Seems nice; yet, if it wasn't for my future role as Queen, I would leave this country, travel the entire world," blissfully, she smiled to herself.

"I hope you have the opportunity to do it, if not in this life, then, in the next."

"Thank you, Pharaoh." She smiled down at him, "It seems you're knowing of our beliefs."

Pharaoh chuckled.

"Although my beliefs are different than yours," he said walking back inside alongside the Princess, "I think it to be rude to wish you the best without considering your culture and beliefs."

"How very mindful of you, Pharaoh"

"You know, Princess, you should be more casual with me. We are going to be family after all."

"You are right. Then, you should also be more casual, Pharaoh."

"Please call me Atem."

"Call me Mai," she replied with a smile. "It'll be an honour to have you as brother in law," she said smugly as she made a reverence and left the baffled Pharaoh alone.

* * *

Ryo Akefia, a close friend of Prince Yugi, awaited him in his private drawing room.

"Ryo," said the prince as he entered, the servants staying outside as accustomed to. "How are you?" He noticed the depressed and anxious state of the albino, "What's wrong Ryo?"

"Oh Yugi," cried the albino, running to the prince and hugging him, his arms around Yugi's neck. "Oh Yugi…"

Yugi drew circles on the back of his friend's back with his hand.

"Ryo," he said again. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so awful," he said letting go of his friend. "Remember Lord Marik?" he asked, sitting on a sky blue cushion sofa.

"I'm not sure..."

"He is a Khemetian noble, who is also my brother's secret lover."

"Oh, I remember now! The merchant Lord." Ryo nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, he visited us to ask for my brother's hand in marriage," Yugi listened attentively, "But since he's the eldest, he has to inherit the family business, so of course, they won't let him marry Lord Marik," he cried. "But my mother said that he could marry me instead, because of course they still want him in the family," he complained "They want the rich Khemetian Lord merchant in the family!" He threw his hands up to the sky, both falling on his face, covering his eyes. "Lord Marik didn't agree right away of course, he's in love with my brother not me!"

"But he did." said Yugi.

"YES," cried Ryo exasperated. "Because it's pretty much his only and best option to see my brother more freely and regularly."

"Have you told Lord Otogi?" asked Yugi, bringing Ryo back to tears.

"Of course I did!," he cried. "He's my lover. The man I want to marry. But he's not as rich as Lord Marik; I told my parents but they opposed…!"

"Ryo," Yugi kneeled in front of his friend, taking his hands in his own. "Please don't cry. I'm so sorry to hear that, it's not a good situation for anyone involved."

"Except my parents," said Ryo with some toxicity. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, Yugi stood and hugged his friend, settling the albino's head on his shoulder, gently petting it with one hand. "I'm sorry to break down on you like this, especially so with you in a similar situation." Ryo freed himself from the hugg, Yugi returning to his previous position while Ryo leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees. "At least I've known my future husband for quite sometime… You..." he sighed. "I'm sorry Yugi..."

"Don't be," he smiled. "After all, unlike me, you have somebody you love."

"Oh Yugi," Ryo hugged his friend once again.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Marry Lord Marik, of course. I don't have the heart to elope and leave my family behind, especially my brother, I would miss him so much..." he let the short Prince go.

"I'll support you no matter what Ryo," smiled Yugi, both standing up and walking out to one of the gardens.

The mood lightened as they strode, cracking a joke or two, until Ryo finally asked.

"So how's the Pharaoh? He arrived yesterday, didn't he?"

"Ah...," Yugi hesitated to reply, his cheeks tainting a pretty pink colour. "Yes, yes he did."

"How is he?"

"Well... he is, very handsome."

"I didn't mean physically," said Ryo, a very much pleased smug smile appeared on his face. Yugi almost spat.

" _You_ ," he said accusatory "You didn't specify" he complained and Ryo laughed. "If you wanna know. I've only known him for a very short time."

"But…?"

"He's a brilliant gentleman," said Yugi with a smile. "He's truly an amazing rival. At least in chess," Ryo nodded. "Grandpa says he's a good man and I trust him, so I'm not worried about that."

"You're more worried about who'll he chose as his spouse."

"And the fact that whichever of us marry him will have to move to Khemet with him, and we'll get to rarely see each other once that happens." He gazed down, more sad than worried. "But that's what needs to happen in order for the alliance to be formalized." He raised his head and continued walking alongside his friend.

* * *

 _So Princess Mai was out of the question_ , he thought, or at least it seemed that she believed that he would not chose her, which wasn't exactly wrong. She and the Pharaoh had little in common, apart for their love of games.

He still knew too little about the middle child, Prince Katsuya, and he refused to make a decision without at least trying to get to know him. After all, he was to be married to one of them soon.

So, after asking a servant about the Prince's whereabouts, he almost sprinted there in hopes of arriving before he left.

Prince Katsuya was sparring with the soldiers, easily defeating them in body combat. None were wearing armor, nor shirts. The Prince had his hair tied up in a ponytail that still couldn't keep his fringe out of his face. Like with the other soldiers, bruises were visible in his body, new and old, even some scars if one were to pay close attention.

"Yo! Pharaoh," the prince greeted casually. "How was the game? Any luck against my baby brother?" He cleaned his face with a towel, his contagious smile bright and warm.

"Not really, didn't win even one round," he said making the Prince guffaw.

"Don't worry Pharaoh, the only one who can beat Yugi at games is Grandpa, and that's just because he was the one who taught him." He gave Pharaoh a rather hard pat on the back as he laughed, "What brings you here Pharaoh? Want a match?"

"If you're alright with a sword match," he said with a smug smile. "And please, call me Atem."

The Prince's eyes brightened at that. "Then Atem, call me Katsuya."

Once both of them were ready, with light clothes and wooden swords, they began.

Atem had always been proud of his mental abilities, not so much his physical ones. He was a great equestrian and proficient with swords, but he didn't really excel at either. On the other hand, Katsuya was known for his great talent for fighting and other sporting activities, being one of the best warriors of the kingdom. Atem could only hope that Katsuya would go easy on him.

Katsuya seemed relaxed as he attacked mercilessly and effortlessly.

Atem focused on defense as he looked for an opportunity to strike. Katsuya's strength was making him go back; he needed another strategy. Only defending was getting him nowhere and it doesn't seem like Katsuya was going to get tired anytime soon. And so, he put all his weight on his next move, blocking Katsuya's sword and throwing him off balance. He got the upper hand and attacked the Prince as mercilessly as he had been attacked. But of course it wouldn't be enough.

Fortunately he was saved by a soldier.

"Your Majesty," said the soldier, "Lady Shizuka is looking for you."

That made the prince stop, Atem managed to stop mid swing but was still thrown off balance by the force he had put in it.

"She is?!" asked Katsuya overly excited. "I'm sorry Atem, but we will have to finish this another day." He hurriedly put the wooden sword aside and ran inside, yelling for the maids to prepare a bath and clothes for him.

"Who is Shizuka?"Atem asked the soldier.

"She is Prince Katsuya's half sister."

"Half sister?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said the soldier. "But it is not my place to talk about these things." He then bowed, more than ready to return to his duty.

"Is there anyone who can tell me?"

"Only one of the princes or His Highness, the Emperor."

"Thank you," said Atem, putting the wooden sword next to Katsuya's. "Would you please ask the maids to prepare a bath and some clothes for me?"

"Of course, Your Highness." The soldier bowed before leaving Atem alone.

* * *

"SHIZUKA," screamed Prince Katsuya as he ran into the room, his hair still wet, and a maid trying to tie his orange obi. "You're here!" He extended his arms, more than ready to hug her.

The red haired girl giggled at him. "I'm here"

Katsuya picked her up in a hug and spun while the maid still fought to tie his obi, the half siblings laughed as the maid cried internally. Katsuya finally put his sister down, after almost falling and her crying out that she was going to throw up, and the maid finally got to tie his obi.

"How are you?" asked Katsuya, still hugging his sister.

"I've been alright, although," she paused, her smile fading, "I'm not here to see you Katsuya. I'm here to see the royal doctor."

"What? Why?"

"I'm..." She hesitated, her lips trembling as she hugged her brother back and hid her face on the crook of his neck. "I'm going blind Katsuya," she said, her voice muffled.

Katsuya stiffed, not knowing what to say. Although there was nothing to be said, all he could do was hug her tightly as she tried not to cry, hiding herself in her brother's embrace, a safe place.

* * *

Yugi moved the queen, bored. Well, not bored, more like, half deeply in thought. He glared at the chess board. He moved a knight.

"Sweetheart~" called his older sister as she hopped to him. "How are you?" she almost sang.

"As fine as I can be," responded Yugi as he moved yet another piece.

"Oh, sweetheart~" the nickname almost sounded like mockery. "Already pinning for the Pharaoh?"

"Mai!" he squeaked. "What in the name of Tsuki-Yomi are you talking about?" His face turned red as he straightened on his seat. "I do not do such things," he said, trying to not show just how flustered he was. Mai guffawed. "Mai!"

"Oh Yugi, don't be a little shit." She nudged the boy, taking a seat on his armrest. "You can't hide anything from me," she winked.

Yugi huffed. "I was just thinking."

"About Atem?" she asked, but did not wait for a reply. "That's called pinning."

"I was not!" he retorted, slightly offended. "I was just thinking about the general situation," he said with a pout. Mai nodded. "I'm just… Worried?" he sank on his seat, annoyed with himself. Mai nodded.

"Everything will be fine," she said. "Just because one of us will get married doesn't mean we will never see each other again." She petted her brother's hair softly and he nodded half mindedly.

"I know."

* * *

Atem went to bed early, and yet, he was still awake when the moon was high on the sky. So he got up, and went to the garden.

There was a bench in front of a pond with water lilies, and on the bench sat Prince Yugi, wearing a white nagajuban.

He stood beside the bench.

"Good night, Your Majesty," he said softly.

The Prince gasped in response, almost jumping out of his seat as his head turned sharply to him.

"Pha-pharaoh," stuttered the Prince. "I... I didn't see you there."

Atem chuckled. "I noticed, and please call me Atem." He sat beside Yugi, who seemed a bit more relaxed. "Couldn't sleep?" Yugi shook his head. "Neither could I."

"I just-..., have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, me too." He hugged one of his legs and rested his chin on his knee.

Yugi looked down at his hands on his lap while they just sat there in silence, but it wasn't bad. Atem stared at the reflection of the moon and stars on the pond; his mind wasn't doing the thing it was supposed to do, which was think about his decision, in fact, it couldn't think about anything but Yugi beside him. He couldn't help but feel guilty, it was painfully obvious that the idea of separating someone from his family pained him greatly; his heart was set on taking Yugi as his spouse but, it would only inflict an immense amount of pain on the young prince, wouldn't it?

"If you were not obligated to," asked Atem shyly, not looking to his side to Yugi, who had now his eyes on him "Why would you marry?" he still did not look to the prince, and by doing so he missed the pretty pink blush that appeared on his already rosy cheeks.

"If I," he started, slightly flustered "I would like to," his eyes returned down to his hands "I always hoped," he said "I always dreamt to marry my true love" he finished, wriggling his hands on his lap. He hunched, as if expecting ridicule.

"That's a lovely dream" was Atem's response, a small smile appearing on his face.

They let the silence take over once again, peacefully paying attention to the soft noises of nature. Yugi looked up again, his eyes fixed on the handsome king sitting at his side, he felt his heart skip a beat; maybe all that Mai had said before was true, he blushed at the thought, could he fall in love for a man that he had met so little ago? That did happen in stories quite often, if not always.

"What about you… Atem?" he asked, feeling the name roll off his tongue sweetly.

At that, Atem finally looked at him and his breath caught up in his chest.

The moonlight gave Yugi a divine aura, and his amethyst eyes were quite literally full of stars, glimmering in the dark of the night. He heard his heart more than felt it, how it pounded in his chest at the scene. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that Yugi was a god.

He couldn't help but notice how Yugi tried not to bite his bottom lip, how his blush turned a deep red and reached his ears and neck as his eyes looked down to the side in slight embarrassment at Atem's bold stare.

Atem felt his face grow hot once his brain caught up to the fact that he had been caught admiring the Prince.

"Me?" He stuttered "Me what?"

"Why would you have liked to marry?" Said Yugi in a hurry. Atem looked away.

"I would like to marry out of love" he said in all honesty, trying to calm his heart down.

"Then" started Yugi, shyly "Is it right if I assume that this arranged marriage wasn't your idea?"

Atem shook his head "It was my father's" he said "I'm not entirely sure how he reached the decision but; I guess he just wants to see me get married before he dies" his eyes flickered to Yugi, noticing the question in his eyes "He's ill, he's getting worse, I don't," he paused, feeling a lump in his throat "I don't think he'll stay with us for much longer" he felt his eyes watering, and his head darted to his side when he felt Yugi's hand on his.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Don't be," he said in the same soft voice "It's no ones fault" he froze when Yugi's other hand reached his face. Yugi cleaned away a tear from Atem's eye, and Atem cleaned his face hurriedly, finally noticing his own tears; he sniffled "I'm sorry" he said, his voice failing him.

"Don't be" said Yugi, placing his hand on Atem's cheek "It's okay to cry. It's okay to feel sad"

"Can I hug you?" He asked, his voice small.

In response, Yugi embraced him, letting Atem's face rest on his shoulder, one hand on Atem's hair.

Atem didn't sob but he did cry. Yugi hummed a lullaby while he drew circles on Atem's back.

"Thank you" said Atem, hugging Yugi tightly "Thank you, Yugi"

"It's alright"

Atem sniffled and cleaned his face with the back of his sleeve.

"I think we should return to bed" said Atem, standing up "It is late and we need rest"

"You're right" said Yugi, also standing up.

They walked together back into the castle, sharing jokes and smiles. Then came the time for them to part ways. They wished each other goodnight and walked in different directions. But Yugi stopped, he turned around.

"Atem," said Yugi nervously, Atem stopped and looked back at him "Tomorrow," he swallowed the lump in his throat "There is going to be a small festival at a shrine of Okuninushi-no-Mikoto," he felt the ghost of sweat on his hands "Would you. I was wondering if," he corrected himself "Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes" was Atem's instant response "Of course"

Yugi smiled toothily "Then," he said "I'll see you tomorrow" Atem nodded, and Yugi almost hopped all the way back to his room.

* * *

Yugi glared at his wardrobe, his arms crossed.

Her personal handmaid, a mute girl with white hair and blue eyes, she had a silver kimono on her hands. Even though she and almost everyone in the castle knew at least the basics of sign language, she was still someone of few words, she usually communicated through shaking or nodding her head, pointing and overall her facial expression. She looked at the Prince unamused.

"I don't know Magi" he said "Won't silver make me look paler?" Magi shook her head "And it's a rather small festival, maybe I should go more casual?" he mused "Maybe a yukata?" he groaned "That's too casual" he ruffled his hair in frustration, Magi snorted "Qiyao Ruqun?" Yugi paced "That's still too casual isn't it?"

Magi nodded mind absently while she put the kimono back in the wardrobe.

"You know what Magi?" snapped the Prince "Whatever! I'll just wear a kimono, a coat and okobo" he threw himself on his bed with a groan.

Magi took clothes out and laid them next to Yugi, before she sat at his other side and patted his head lovingly to get his turned his head to her, a pout on his face. Magi smiled and tucked Yugi's blonde lock behind his ear.

"I'm worrying too much, ain't I?" he sighed, Magi nodded and Yugi chuckled, he hoisted himself on his elbows and looked at the kimono "Wow, that's a new one, isn't it?" Magi nodded "But… isn't it ..." he paused, he loved the outfit but… Magi shook her head energetically, she smiled toothily and gave the Prince a double thumbs up "If you say so"

Magi nodded a bit full of herself, fully trusting her fashion sense.

* * *

Atem let himself be manhandled by the maids into the hanfu.

It was mostly wine red, turning into a dark fuchsia at the edges; it was decorated with drawings of leafs in burnt orange and light brown threads. The undergarments were soft pinks and pearly whites that somehow didn't stand out too much. He was shoved into a pair of geta and he almost tripped.

His hair was pulled up in a high bun with a brooch with amber and ruby embed in it, and yet some of his blonde locks managed to escape the hairstyle to frame his face. His makeup was rather natural, just a touch up, some khol on his eyes and eyebrows, and a very pale wine red on his lips.

He admired himself, he truly liked the Tenjoukain style. Not only did he look good, but he felt handsome, although he could have appreciated some more delicacy on the part of the maids, but oh well, it was a job greatly done nonetheless.

He strode proudly through the hallways to were Yugi would be waiting for him, it was past midday and he was grateful that he had managed to not sleep in that morning, especially after spending almost all night with Prince Yugi in a garden.

He found Mahad admiring the garden he had been in with Yugi last night.

"S'up Mahad" he greeted "How do I look?" he winked, fully aware of how good he looked. Mahad snorted, he knew this very well.

"You look fine" he said, making Atem pout.

"Just 'fine'?"

"Very handsome Casanova"

"Of course I do" grinned Atem "The maids really know how to help someone look best"

"So you already made a decision?"

"I'm not sure" said Atem looking away in annoyance.

Mahad raised a brow "You aren't sure" he repeated.

"I mean… Not Mai, we don't have much in common, Katsuya is absolutely Seto's type" he chuckled "I'll send him here to discuss trading, you too and maybe Mana, she'll make sure he gets to know Katsuya" he mused with a smile.

"So Yugi" said Mahad, making Atem blush. Mahad laughed.

"Whatever" he pouted "I'm leaving now, I don't want to be late" he strode off.

"Good luck on your date" he said before Atem disappeared through another hallway.

* * *

Yugi fidgeted with sleeves of his icy blue coat, he bit the inside of his mouth and received a slap on the back of his head.

Beside him was Magi's twin brother, a mute albino named Sai, he was Yugi's personal Knight.

'Don't do that' he signed with a frown. And softly slapped Yugi again once he saw him repeating the act 'I said don't do that' Yugi pouted.

Yugi concentrated then on fidgeting with his sleeves, and received another slap for his efforts.

"Sai" he complained.

'You'll ruin the cloth'

"I won't" he whined "Just let me distract myself"

'Don't lie to me  _Games King_ ' he signed, that had been Yugi's name for years now. When they had first met he had named him  _Moon boy_ , 'You're not distracting yourself, that's just a tick you have'

Yugi glared at him and raised a hand to play with the brooch of his pigtail.

'You're going to ruin it' scolded the Knight. The brooch fell just as he finished signing that.

"What a way to jinx it" complained Yugi. Sai raised an eyebrow.

'Let me fix that for you' he took the brooch off of the floor and blew the dust. It was a pretty brooch, a flower made of silver and moonstones. He adjusted the pigtail and even seated some honey bangs on Yugi's face.

"Thank you Sai"

'Anything for you' his hands movements were slow and soft, like his smile, which Yugi reciprocated.

"Oh Yugi, what's the occasion?" greeted Sugoroku.

"Ah, Grandpa" Yugi blushed "I'm going with Pharaoh to the Okuninushi-no-Mikoto festival" the old man chuckled.

"Oh~" the old man eyed him "And since when do you go to festivals without your family?" he asked in a joking manner making Yugi blush harder and spluttering for an answer "It's alright Yugi, don't worry." laughed the man smacking softly his grandson's back "You look wonderful"

"Ah… thanks grandpa"

In all honesty, he still felt a little insecure of his outfit. Yes, it was beautiful, but...He decided to better not think about it and once he finished chatting with his Grandfather, he strode off, followed by Sai, to the entrance of the castle which as guarded by a duo of maple trees.

He sat at a bench there and took off his coat, the sun was still up and very much against him wearing a coat at that hour. He played with the leafs while he waited, which wasn't long. A breathless wow was what let Atem's presence known.

Yugi stood up rapidly and almost fell face first on the floor, but he fell face first on Atem's chest.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he said in a hurry, embarrassed of himself. But Atem didn't say anything, he just continued gaping at Yugi, his tanned face deeply blushed, his ears red.

Yugi's thoughts ran back to his outfit; there was nothing wrong with it, even though the model of the kimono was for girls, not a kimono made for boys, but no one would judge him for wearing it, pretty much everyone could agree that girls' kimonos were way prettier. The problem was that he feared it wouldn't suit him, even though it was beautiful.

It was winter themed, on the edges were drawn snowflakes of white threads, with similar threads, on the chest, back and shoulders were drawn frosted flowers. The base color of the kimono was a cobalt blue that turned into a pale artic at the ends of the cloth. The inner clothes were pale blues and whites.

"You look beautiful" said Atem, who didn't seem aware of his words.

Yugi felt his face grow even hotter, and even more when he eyed Atem.

"Th-thanks" he stuttered "You look amazing too" he said a bit shyly.

They separated slowly, both smiling like idiots.

"Thanks" said Atem "So… Let's go?"

"Let's go" said Yugi

They arrived to the festival at dusk and Atem was fascinated. The lamps, the well organized stall with games, toys and food, the music! He dared say that he was in love.

He almost dragged Yugi around, like and excited child, pointing at this and asking what's that. He would had become a little self conscious if it wasn't for Yugi's laughter and eagerness to answer each one of his questions, even going out of his way to show the Khemetian king something new. They were thrilled and they couldn't contain his emotions. They danced and they sang, Atem stumbling over the lyrics but laughing it away. They weren't interrupted by anyone thanks to Sai, who followed them like a shadow, making sure both were safe and sound.

Finally, after going all over the small festival a couple of times and dancing and singing, they got tired. They sat on a bench under a chinese fire tree which was steps behind the shrine. They were still laughing.

"And I almost twisted my ankle like a hundred times" recalled Atem with a smile.

"Oh!" laughed Yugi "When you tripped over that woman and you accidentally touched her breasts"

"I feared for a moment that her man was going to kill me" he snorted "I was fortunate that you stepped in"

"Yeah, I saved your ass back there, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I owe you my life now" he joked making the both of them guffaw "You're amazing" he breathed, a little too honest.

"You are incredible" smiled Yugi face red, and not from laughing. He lowered his gaze but kept smiling, he reached for Atem's hand on the bench with his own in a little moment of bravery.

"You know?" said Atem softly, intertwining his fingers with Yugi's "I truly enjoy spending time with you, like with none other"

"Yeah" replied Yugi in the same soft tone "I too love spending time with you" he straightened, his eyes flickering briefly to Atem next to him "Isn't it funny?" he mused "We've known each other for so little and yet..."  _and yet I have this feelings for you_  were the words that died in his mouth.

"I guess" said Atem "Maybe..."  _maybe we are meant to be_  said his wishful thinking. Yugi looked up to him, that's when they finally noticed just how close they were to each other. If Atem leaned in just another inch then, none moved.

"It's just like in fairy tales" whispered Yugi, and Atem could feel his hot breath over his lips.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes" exhaled Yugi.

"Then it's alright If I…?"

"Yes" and it sounded like a plea.

Atem leaned in that last inch.

The kiss was the simplest there could be, they were simply pressing their lips against the other´s; but to Yugi who had no experience was magical, and to Atem who had experience but had never felt anything quite like this, it was as if something inside him was set on fire. He couldn't help but lick Yugi's bottom lip; that had him yelping away so fast that he fell off the bench, on his back.

"I-"

"I'm sorry" interrupted Yugi, laying on the floor "It just took me by surprise and I.." he covered his nose and mouth with his sleeves in embarrassment, not making the minimum effort to stand up "I… I don't have any experience with any of this" he murmured, almost hoping Atem wouldn't hear him.

"No, I'm sorry" said Atem with an awkward smile "I shouldn't have taken it so fast" he stretched out a hand for Yugi, who took but kept covering his face with the other as Atem pulled him up.

"You didn't, it just took me by surprise" he said, still trying to hide his blush "But you know," he really hoped his voice didn't show just how nervous he was "I did like it" he was covering almost all his face now "So maybe we could..." the words died in his mouth.

"Try it again?" completed Atem, and Yugi nodded slowly "Yes, yes of course" he tried to hide his excitement.

Yugi uncovered his cherry rose face; Atem caressed his cheek, inclining it just lightly and he leaned in, softly posing his lips on Yugi's once again. He felt like his heart was about to explode and something was squirming pleasantly in his stomach.

Atem pulled away just as softly, and found himself once again mesmerized by the starts in Yugi's eyes.

"I fear I might be in love" whispered Yugi against his will.

"I think" said Atem "That I might be in love with you too" he smiled and Yugi did too, leaning in to kiss him this time, a little bit to forceful, but to Atem it was perfect.

* * *

"Have you decided, Pharaoh Atem?" asked Sugoroku from his throne, Atem stood feet in front of him. It was only them in that room.

"I have" he said confidently "My heart is set on your youngest grandson, Prince Yugi" Sugoroku smiled, but it had certain sadness to it "I came here hoping to find a spouse with who I would be able to get along" he continued "I believe I have found more than that"

"Would you be kind enough to elaborate on that?"

"In the short time I've been here," he said, blushing slightly at his own boldness "I've found myself enamoured by him. I believe we'll be able to find love in this union, if there isn't already" that soothed the sadness of the King's heart.

"I wish for both of you to, if not a lover, at least find a friend in each other"

* * *

It couldn't be said that anyone was surprised when the news came out.

But that doesn't mean that there was no reaction, no, that wasn't the case, quite the opposite. Mai, for example, decided that they were going to have the greatest ball ever seen as a farewell gift to Yugi. He received so many hugs from everyone and Katsuya cried like never before.

It wasn't until deep into the night that Yugi got some alone time to process it.

He sat in front of the lily pond, looking at the stars.

"Can I sit here?" asked Sugoroku, making Yugi almost jump off of the bench. The old man chuckled.

"Ah, yes of ofcourse Grandpa"

"How are you feeling Yugi?"

"I'm… not sure?" he hunched in slight embarrassment "I mean… I think I like Atem… very much, but," he put his blonde lock behind his ear.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Yugi," sighed the man. Yugi hurriedly hugged him.

"No grandpa, there's nothing to apologize for," said Yugi "This may not been what I always dreamt but it's not bad. I think… I think I'll be able to find love in this." he smiled, and those hopeful words made the king smile too.

"I truly hope you do"

* * *

The next two days passed in a blurr. Mai had not been joking when she promised a farewell ball for Yugi. And the staff had seemingly convinced Sugoroku to hold a 'small' wedding ceremony.

So Atem and Yugi had been prisoners of the seamstresses who had taken on the challenge of making them their no so traditional wedding attires in two days. The cooks had also been working like crazy. The menu had taken around half a day to decide, but once that had been established everyone started working nonstop. Mai had taken over the decorations, with Shizuka helping they organized everything else, from the music to the entertainment, as well as sending some invitations to close friends, especially those who would be able to arrive in three or less days. Katsuya and Sugoroku had their time divided in between organizing the ball and organizing the soldiers for it.

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, he felt sweaty and his heart was deafening him. Ryo was saying something but he didn't hear, he couldn't, that is, until he was slapped on the back of his head by Ryo's twin brother, Bakura.

Bakura Akefia was almost identical to his brother, Ryo. His hair was just as puffy but it was a lot shorter, if you payed attention to it, you would notice that it wasn't as white his Ryo's, but just barely. His eyes were a grayish fuchsia, while Ryo's where a more brownish green. He seemed shorter that Ryo, but that might just be because he was bulkier, and on the right side of his face he presumed a manly scar that, in his words, made him look 'mysterious and exotic'.

"Pay attention when people are talking to you" scolded Bakura. Then got scolded by one of the maidens that was helping fix Yugi's hair and makeup.

"Sorry" said Yugi with a pout.

"Don't worry about it," said Ryo "You must be really nervous"

"He's always nervous" retorted Bakura with a smirk, Ryo chuckled apologetically and Yugi sent Bakura a glare.

"Don't be mean Bakura, after all is technically Yugi's wedding day"

"Technically" repeated Bakura.

"Technically" echoed Yugi "The actual, official ceremony will be in Khemet in about four months I think"

"We better be the first to in your invitation list" warned Bakura.

"Is a public ceremony Bakura"said Yugi, trying hard to not move as a stylist painted his eyelashes with khol.

"For the Khemetians" retorted Bakura "Us foreigners need an invitation. Or are you planning in not inviting us?" he inquired.

"OF CO-"

"Your Majesty please don't speak" scolded him another stylist that was painting his lips a soft pink. Bakura snickered.

"Don't worry Yugi," said Ryo "We know you do plan to invite us"

"If not then we would start a revolution," was Bakura's mock threat.

"Don't listen to him Yugi"

"I don't" said Yugi finally free of the stylists. He turned around so his friends could see him properly "How do I look?"

"You look amazing Yugi" said Ryo, finally getting up the bed and hugging his small friend.

"You actually look good shrimp"

"I can't believe you just said that," said Yugi in fake shock "In my technically wedding day"

"Alright, I admit you do look handsome" said Bakura in defeat, yet smiling "But never let Marik hear I said that about you"

"Why? Does he get jealous?" asked Yugi, that got Ryo guffawing.

"That will hurt his ego more than anything" wheezed Ryo "The only one who gets jealous is Bakura" the mentioned pouted as he blushed "Marik has the confidence of a god but it's also so fragile" he laughed, Bakura groaned.

The door was slammed open, scaring the people in the room.

Mai and Katsuya crashed into the room. They ran to their little brother and picked him up in a hug. Both were crying.

"Yugi" they said.

"Wha-?" Yugi squirmed a bit in the embrace "What's gotten into you guys?"

"It's just-!" cried Katsuya.

"It finally hit us-" continued Mai

"That our baby brother is getting married" finished both in unison.

"Technically" said Yugi.

"Still" croaked Katsuya.

"Come on guys, let go please, it took hours to get me ready, you're going to mess me up" he pleaded and they hesitantly put him back down.

"We'll miss you so so much" said Mai.

Yugi felt his eyes fill with tears "I'll miss you too"

Everyone turned back to the door when they heard a knock. There stood Sai, wearing the royal uniform.

´Your Majesties' he signed 'It's time'

Yugi breathed in deeply.

* * *

Atem fidgeted with one of the inside clothes of his montsuki. The base was traditional, black, but the edges were silver colored; it had drawings made of blue and red threads. His hair was up in a bun like the night of the festival, except his hair had agreed to stay out of his face.

He half listened to Sugoroku until he mentioned Yugi. It was moment for him to arrive. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment as the door opened.

Yugi's hair was up in a bun like his own, he wore his own montsuki, but this one was white and turned gold at the ends, the drawings made of purple and green threads. His makeup, much like his own, was basic, yet it managed to make his features stand out beautifully.

Yugi finally stood beside him.

"Hello" he whispered "You look breathtaking" he smiled toothily at Yugi's red blush.

"Thanks" he whispered back "You too, you look incredibly handsome" Yugi smiled shyly.

The ceremony went smoothly. Once that part was over, everyone moved to the ball hall where Yugi and Atem were congratulated endlessly.

They danced, they sang, they played games and they cried. And once the sun was down, everyone processed them to the great river, where Atem's boat awaited them.

Yugi and his family cried as they bid farewell. And fireworks decorated the night sky as Yugi, Atem, Magi, Sai and the other Khemetians sailed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo  
> Magi - Silent Magician  
> Sai - Silent Swordsman
> 
> and I apologozie if it was too cheesy. I was unable to control the gay.


	2. Fire rains at the Fox's wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my FAM @ThatRandomFan because she's basically my editor ❤️❤️❤️❤️

The Akefia family had always been one of the most important, hence powerful, noble families of Tenjoukai. The Akefia lands neighbored the capital and were twice as big, yet a few families lived there (compared to the rest of the kingdom) since it was farming land. The best quality crops and livestock came from there.

Bakura remembers growing up in the heart of that land. Their manor was mostly surrounded by forest, but the farms were still quite close. Bakura and Ryo were used to running around the farms, coexist with the animals and plants, and hiding from their parents.

Their relationship with their parents was… rocky, especially for Bakura who, unlike his brother, was not passive at all. 

When Bakura was 14 he ran away.

He was tired of living with who he described to be ‘toxic and corrupted greedy pigs’, so he sneaked in a wagon of corps that was going to be taken to the capital for selling. He remembers feeling free while exploring the castle town alone for the first time, he remembers not being afraid when a group of thugs threatened him to get his money and he remembers the Khemetian boy that stepped in to defend him once he had been picked up by his collar; that’s how he met Marik. Marik took him to his family hotel where they became friends, he dared say those were some of the happiest days of his life. But that made his parents angry, they wouldn’t let him go that easily. Before he knew what was happening, his father’s soldiers were breaking into the hotel and dragging him out back home; they even got money out of that, promising the Ishtar’s that they wouldn’t accuse them of kidnapping their son if they paid them a good amount of money. He remembers seeing Ryo cry like never before once he was home, and he remembers the fading bruises he had.

He never tried to run away after that (but he kept in contact with Marik).

* * *

 It had taken half a month for them to finally arrive to the Khemetian palace in Karnak. Atem’s home. 

Yugi had been sweating like never before. Atem had warned him that Khemer was hotter than Tenjoukai, but he hadn't expected for it to be _that_ much hotter. He had already been victim of at least two heat strokes. 

It had been a month since their arrival to the Palace and Yugi dared say that he just might finally be getting used to the Khemetian weather. It did help that he was now also wearing Khemetian clothes, which were a lot more fresher than Tenjoukains. Although he also had needed to get use to them, since Khemetian clothing was much more… _revealing_ , he would say. 

He had also met former Pharaoh Aknamkanon. The old man had been unable to get out of bed, he was almost blind and deaf, and his body couldn't stop shaking; but he had still welcomed Yugi warmly. 

Atem was busy most day almost everyday, but Yugi was never alone, Sai and Magi were with him, and so where Karim, Shada, Mahad, his apprentice Mana, Mahad's wife Isis, Atem's cousin Seto, Seto’s brother Mokuba and Atem’s father. They introduced and educated Yugi, Magi and Sai to Khemetian life, and they were more than grateful. 

He was currently outside with Atem in one of the Palace gardens, a servant blowing them with a fan. Atem had taken the time to spend quality time with Yugi daily. 

“And I win” said Yugi, smiling cockily. 

“You learn too fast” half complained Atem “You only learnt to play senet this week, it's not fair” he pouted. 

Yugi snickered “I've had everyone teach me while you worked”

“I see” Atem stood up and stretched “How about a sparring session?” He smiled, he stretched a hand out to Yugi. 

“Not right now thank you, I don't feel like feeding your ego” he joked.

“Oh come on,” whined Atem “I don’t have much ego left after being beated repeatedly” he laughed.

“Oh well. Just this time,” Yugi stood up and took Atem’s hand.

Atem didn’t let go of his hand until they were at the sparring arena.

* * *

"Fuck them!” cursed Bakura.

He flipped the table, throwing to the floor everything on it. He sobbed.

“FUCK THEM” he repeated, storming out of his room.

Once he felt that he couldn’t contain his tears anymore he sprinted through his manor out to the forest nearby.

“FUCK THEM” he kicked a tree and cursed again and again.

“Bakura?” called Ryo softly “Are you okay?”

“No,” he croaked “I’m not. I’m angry, I’m frustrated,” he vented “I want to punch someone, preferably father.” he rested on the trunk “Fuck them,” he hissed “You shouldn't have to marry Marik. It should be me.”

Ryo didn’t reply. He drew circles on his brother’s back as he cried.

“You know?” muttered Ryo “I wouldn't be angry, if you decided to elope”

“You idiot. I can't leave you here with them; and you're too chicken hearted to leave too” he huffed “The invitations have already been sent anyway” 

“Well, they might not be the best, but they are our parents”

“Greedy pigs, that's what they are” grumbled Bakura. Ryo didn’t say anything to that and let Bakura grumble to himself. He straightened once he stopped, his face lightened as if he had an idea “I’m writing a letter to Marik” he announced as he dragged Ryo back into the manor.

* * *

“I’ll take Magi and Sai with me,” said Yugi “You can come if you want. I understand if you can’t”

“How long will you be gone?” asked Atem, snuggling Yugi on the sofa.

“A month?” mused Yugi “It takes half a month to get there, I’ll stay for a couple of days, and it will take another two weeks on the journey back. I will be back in time for our wedding.” Atem hummed in response “Two months,” he reflected “Two months for our official Khemetian wedding.”

“We’re officially married in Tenjoukai,” muttered Atem into Yugi’s hair with a smile “And in two months we’ll be officially married here”

Yugi chuckled “We will” he got comfortable in Atem’s arms “Is it weird that I’m… looking forward to it?”

“No. I’m excited too.” he planted a kiss on Yugi’s head “I'll eagerly wait for you”

* * *

The twins grimaced at the reflection. In their opinion, the outfit made him look like a ghost. It was a classic white, bride kimono with an uchikake, but instead of a hat, it had a veil that completely covered his features. Too much white didn't look amazing in albinos.

Both turned when they heard a knock on the door.

“My Lord Ryo, it’s time,” a maid said. 

The mentioned sighed and left the room, ignoring his brother leaving through a window. He inhaled deeply once he was at the doors, Marik waiting for him. 

Marik smiled at him timidly “You ready?”  

He didn’t reply, only gave a gentle squeezy to his tanned hand.

The doors opened, and he didn’t mutter a word as both walked down the aisle. He felt like he lacked air. 

Marik cradled his face. He lifted the veil, uncovering his lips to kiss him and covering with his hand the long scar on his cheek. _Don’t let them know, don’t let them know. Just let me enjoy this moment_. His heart was about to explode, its thundering beats deafening him as his beloved sweetly caressed his cheek with his thumb. Not only because he was marrying Marik, but because he was doing it against his parent’s wishes, disguised as Ryo, while he ran somewhere else. They would find out eventually, but it better be once they couldn’t do anything about it. _Don’t think about it_ , he told himself. But he couldn’t not think about it; even as he tried to turn off all his senses other than the feeling of Marik’s lips on his own - he cursed. He cursed his parents. He cursed his gods. He cursed life itself. This should have been his moment. He should have been enjoying it, not worrying over being found out while they could undo everything. 

He couldn’t be happy at that moment, but he wanted to. Oh how much he wanted to. His hands shook at how tightly he clenched them, and his eyes crinkled as he forced back frustrated tears. All he wanted to do was cry, but that would be a weakness he could not bear at the moment. To cry now would be-- 

His thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw his beloved smile. 

For once in his life, everything was quiet. Marik's eyes reflected the dim lights at the altar, but more importantly, it reflected the peaceful future he had always wanted. A life without strife nor pain, a life filled with warmth and love. 

A sob escaped him without his knowing. Before he realized it, Marik was already wiping away his tears, smiling as he did his best to be careful to not reveal his scar. It was too much. All of this was too much. However, if doing this was the only way to be with him, then he would do this a thousand times more.

His heart finally calmed down a bit once the ceremony was over.

Marik and him were alone in another room. He was breathing heavily, not letting go of Marik’s hand.

“It’s over,” said Marik, smiling but just as agitated as him.

What happened finally dawned on him as Marik took off his veil. And he laughed, both men cracked up and hugged. 

“We’re married,” gasped Bakura. He grabbed Marik’s face and kissed him, both still laughing. “I was so fucking scared.” He kissed Marik’s face over and over again.

Both froze when they heard the door creak open. 

They let go of each other and slowly walked to the door as if it were a cornered wild animal. With his hand on the knob, Marik shared a preoccupied look with his now husband. He pulled the door almost aggressively and both almost relaxed when they saw who was there.

Yugi gaped at them once he noticed that it was not Ryo.

“Holy-!” Bakura covered the Prince’s mouth as fast as possible, while Marik dragged him into the room and closed the door. Yugi took Bakura’s hand off of his mouth “Explanation. _Now_.” he demanded.

“It was Ryo’s idea,” replied Bakura instantly, his hands raised as if surrendering. Yugi raised a brow, not really believing him. “Partly his idea,” amended Bakura then. “I’m sure you know we really didn’t want to do this,” Yugi nodded. “Of course we couldn’t just accept my parent’s stupid ass decision. So we decided to change places, it was all thanks to the veil in all honesty, so it was I who married Marik”

Yugi nodded in understanding. “So where’s Ryo?”

“Eloping with Otogi,” responded Marik. 

Yugi gaped. 

“Our parents are going to disown us once they find out, but is not like we care about that,” shrugged Bakura. 

“I always knew that you're insane,” confessed Yugi. 

Bakura frowned. 

“A little, yes,” Marik nodded in agreement, and Bakura gave his husband a glare of betrayal. 

“So what now?” asked Yugi. 

“Now we run away,” said Marik gleefully, his hand on Bakura's. “Rishid is waiting for us.” He dragged Bakura to the window, and opened it before they stepped outside. 

“If anyone asks, you couldn't find us,” said Bakura. 

“That will just cause panic,” complained Yugi. “And when everyone discovers what happened, they will all assume I was in on it!”

“You already have enough bad reputation,” mussed Bakura. 

Yugi nodded. 

“We could make it more dramatic,” said Marik from the window. 

Bakura smiled wickedly, and Yugi seemed (absolutely was) worried. 

* * *

Yugi groaned into his hands while Katsuya and Mai laughed their asses off. 

Of course those two idiots would do something like that. OF COURSE they would take the risk of showing off. 

The place was mayhem. People were shocked, Bakura's mother had fainted, and his father was screaming profanities. Just a few were laughing; some nervously and some unashamedly (like Katsuya and Mai). 

Yugi didn't want to count himself as either.

He would like to reiterate that he had nothing to do with it and that he had not known - which was partially a lie. He had known they were going to do something stupid (because they're Marik and Bakura), he just didn't know _what_. 

It had been when they were bidding farewell to the newlyweds. 

Everyone congratulated them as they walked to their awaiting carriage (with Rishid as their driver - something that should have raised a few red flags). Neither said a word, just walked together with linked arms. 

Marik opened the carriage door for Bakura. One step in, and Bakura stopped looked back to everyone, raised a hand…

And took off his veil. 

All hell was set loose that instant. 

Bakura immediately dragged Marik into the carriage as it started moving, Rishid making the horses run as fast as possible. 

Everyone could hear their manic laughter as they rode off. 

Bakura's mother was on the floor, a couple of maids tending to her. His father was pacing, cursing, and ordering people to go after them. But really, what could he do? 

Others were looking for Ryo like crazy, but he was nowhere to be seen. And of course he wasn't there. 

Yugi rubbed his temples. He was done with everything. He looked up and found Bakura's father glaring down at him. _Oh gods_ he whined mentally. 

“You knew about this, didn't you?” he asked, glaring at Yugi with his grayish green eyes, both hands on his hips. 

“No. I didn't,” he said, firm. 

Bakura's father didn't believe him. 

“Don't lie to me, _boy_. I know how close you are to those rascals, there's absolutely no way they wouldn't tell you,” he sneered. 

“The most they told me about this was their complains,” Yugi hissed back. “So no. I didn't know.”

“Even if they didn't explicitly told you,” he said with a disbelieving tone “You suspected something!”. 

“You were going to force your son to marrying his brother's lover, and _you_ didn't suspect anything?” he raised his brows, facking surprise. 

“You cursed bastard!” He lifted Yugi from the collar of his hanfu. 

The response was instant. 

Katsuya (who had been with Mai checking on Lady Akefia) had his sword to the noble's throat, glaring holes into his face. Mai had twisted the man's hands and freed her younger brother, now safe in her arms. And other guards surrounded the man with their swords pointed at him, Sai's sword at the back of the noble's neck.

“You dare raise a hand against your Prince?” growled Katsuya. Akefia didn't reply, but he seemed more annoyed than anything. 

“If you're found disrespecting my brother again, you _**will**_ be ripped off of your title and be publicly declared an enemy of the crown,” threatened Mai. That seemed to scare the man. 

Katsuya and the guards slowly put down their swords, Sai and Katsuya being the last ones to do so. Akefia stiffly marched away. 

“Are you alright Yug?” asked Katsuya while Mai and Sai looked Yugi over for any kind of injury.

“I'm fine, don't worry,” he said. Although to be honest, he was a little shaken. Bakura's family had never been one he would consider to be able to act that way against someone of the Royal family. “Let's just go. I don't want to be late to my own wedding,” he joked. 

His siblings chuckled.

‘Your second wedding,' commented Sai smiling. 

“So young and already a second wedding,” mussed Katsuya “You better be marrying the same guy,” he joked. 

“Don't worry, I will.” chuckled Yugi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea what I have planned, OMG. Things are going to get chaotic... Not that soon tho, give it some time. FAM, you're not allowed to give full spoilers of whay little you do know Xb.


	3. Moonless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Jounouchi meet... but not in the best escenario

Atem paced through the throne room.

Yugi was supposed to have returned long ago, but he wasn't there yet and the worry was eating him alive.

He had sent a group of medjai to look for him and was yet to receive news.

Or he thought so.

Some of the medjai that had been sent bursted into the palace, carrying an injured Sai and Magi. Both were bandaged, Sai was basically a mummy while Magi had most of her injuries on her hands and arms.

'Pharaoh' she signed tiredly. Careful of doing it as clear as possible. Siamun made of translator for her 'We were attacked on our way back, most of the staff is dead, and Games King was taken'

Atem gaped, his body tense, his soul frozen by the news.

"Karim!" roared the King "Prepare more medjai to go investigate; Seto you'll get to Tenjoukai as fast as possible, you're going to inform Yugi's family and work with them to find him; Mahad, Isis I need you to concentrate all your magical abilities on finding Yugi" he thundered. Everyone moved immediately, hurrying to do what had been ordered.

* * *

To say that Seto flew to Tenjoukai wouldn't be an exaggeration. Accompanied by a group of medjai, his brother and Mana (both had gone against Seto's wishes). He had arrived in almost half the time (meaning a week or a little more than that) and lost no time to meet king Sugoroku. At the King's sides were his grandchildren.

He knelt down in front of the king. Ashamed of the news he was bringing.

The first thing he did was apologize, and he did not raise his face as he spoke. He did not raise his face after. He did not raise his face until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sugoroku stood in front of him, a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you, for coming so fast to tell us" said the king.

He could barely look at the Prince and Princess' horrified expressions.

They were taken to their rooms after that. The King basically forcing them to rest after their long and rushed journey.

* * *

Seto couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, he absolutely was; but his brain wouldn't shut up.

He groaned and got up, no point on laying in bed and glaring at the ceiling. He exited his room with no place in mind, he just needed a walk.

He had walked nonstop for about half an hour when he arrived to the training arena. There he stopped, probably because he didn't really expect anyone (but the night shift guards) awake at that hour. Yet there was Prince Katsuya; hair down, shirt off, dark red hakama and black jikatabi. He was training with a wood sword, he seemed winded and sweaty, must've been there for a while now.

He raised the sword with both hands and smashed it on the floor with a bloody cry, breaking it in half.

He raised it once more but let his arms fall with a defeated sigh, the sword on his right hand. He was panting, coughed when some dust got in his throat. There was a fire in his eyes that burned with rage, Seto found himself unable of not looking, admiring, those burning amber eyes.

"Your Majesty?" he called, almost hesitant.

Katsuya jumped in his place, pulling the sword to his chest and half turning, wide eyes staring at Seto.

"Ahhh…" He snapped his mouth shut, clearly nervous and a little embarrassed "Could you… Uhm, could you act as if you didn't see that?"

Seto raised a brow "Because the whole castle didn't hear your scream" he said with certain sarcasm. That seemed to irritate the Prince.

"They'll act as if they didn't hear anything" stated Katsuya. Seto shrugged, acting uninterested "Will you, do that too?" it wasn't really a question but Seto took it as one anyway.

He walked to the other side of the arena and to a wooden sword. He walked back and stood in front of the Prince, more than an arm's length away. He raised the sword and pointed it at the Prince.

"If you beat me then I might" he said with a smug smile on his face.

 _Arrogant_. "Alright then" growled the Prince.

Katsuya raised his sword, forgetting for a moment that it was broken. He blushed, embarrassed, and went for another.

"You ready  _Priest_?"

"Are  _you_  ready, Your Majesty?" responded Seto with cero respect.

"Of co-!"

He blocked the sword, tremulous by the strength Seto had put into it. He had not expected the Priest to be this strong. He used his body to push his sword away, immediately going on offence trying to throw the Priest off balance. But although he did force him into defense he was not able to take complete control over the fight.

It was exciting. It opposed all the other feelings he was having; and it irritated him.

He could feel himself smile when the Priest seemingly lost his balance. But it disappeared when he felt his legs fail him and he fell on his knees, gasping for air, Sweat rolling into his eyes. He was at his limit.

"Is that all you have,  _your Majesty_?" he taunted.

"Fuck  _you_! Just let me get up and I'll show you" he made no move, just kept heavily breathing through his nose.

"You're too tired" there was no poison in his words, no pity in his eyes. He stretched his out for the Prince "Don't worry, we'll get your brother back"

Katsuya stared at him, taken aback by the gentleness of those ice cold eyes.

Seto sighed, the Prince didn't seem like he was going to take his hand anytime soon. He returned the sword to its place and walked back to his room.

"You should rest your Majesty" he turned around and left, ignoring the few staff members he catched up and checking in on them from afar.

* * *

Breakfast was heavy, as in there was this 'our dear brother has been kidnapped and we couldn't rest due to the worry' atmosphere that was so heavy it could kill.

Once finished Mana and Mokuba were sent off while the others continued making investigations.

A map of the continent was placed on the table, divisions and names were written on it.

"Sai informed us that they were attacked here" Seto pointed at the map, right on a line that divided Tenjoukai with the northeast of Khemet "He said they were attacked by monsters"

" _Monsters_?" repeated Sugoroku, dumbfounded "That can't be. Unless…"

"He suspected they were controlled by something, or someone, but was not able to find them" he continued "Pharaoh is already working on finding his Majesty, if he is somewhere in Khemet he will be found, that I can assure you."

"Then we'll concentrate on looking for him here" said Mai "I already sent letter to my friends and the nobles asking them for help"

"I could take my troops and start right now"

"Katsuya" Sugoroku sighed "I trust your abilities but… I rather not risk you"

Katsuya seemed ready to retort "We understand Grandfather" said Mai, firm. Katsuya tried not to pout "Should we ask for help from other kingdoms?"

"Pharaoh has already contacted our allies. And although the continent's situation has been rather hectic they will lend us a hand"

"Who would dare say 'no' to Pharaoh?" it wasn't a question. Seto noted a small, tense smile on Katsuya's face. His comment was ignored.

"Problem is if they take him to Spirit territory" said the King.

"I don't think they would risk going there" commented Mai "Even if they can control a few spirits there would be way too many that would not appreciate their presence"

"Even if they were going there" said Seto "It would take them over a month, so we shan't worry about that"

"Most villages keep their distance from the borders" said Mai "So they must be taking a route that keeps them as close to the border as possible-"

"While also keeping their distance from it" finished Katsuya "Most of our borders are marked by rivers and forests so it would easy to stay hidden and not have to go to villages for food"

"That would be almost impossible in Khemet, since most of it is desert" noted Seto.

"I'll send word immediately" said Mai to her grandfather "Most nobles should have already started searching, so it'll be easier to redirect them before they get too far from the main houses"

Sugoroku nodded in permission and Mai practically sprinted away, dismissing the meeting.

* * *

Ryo stared outside the carriage, glaring holes at the view.

He had taken the news of his friend's kidnapping as expected, fainting. Fortunately he had his now husband to take care of him.

He thought about contacting his parents for help but gave up on that before trying. The whole wedding fiasco had left a deep, humiliating, wound on their egos so they had disowned them instantly; which meant they wouldn't even reply to his letter if he were to send it.

But before he could on a full of guilt brooding panic Otogi had given an option (although it wasn't really an option since it was the only one they had). Their only and best resource.

Otogi had just recently rosen to the title of Lord, when they had first met he was only an apprentice to a merchant. But had been practically adopted by the owner of the enterprise. A powerful and influential man that would no doubt help them.

Otogi rested a hand on his shoulder in hopes of giving comfort "Everything will be alright"

Ryo turned and gave him a small smile "I sure hope so"

"You'll see, Lord Pegasus will help us to the best of his abilities. And he never fails when he does that" he took the albino's hand and kissed it "We'll get Yugi back in no time"

Ryo sighed, he got comfortable and rested his head on his husband's shoulder, trying his best to relax.

* * *

He was tied to the trunk of a tree, not close enough to the fire for it to guard him from the crisp breeze. He was with the two guys who had attacked his caravan and kidnapped him. He prayed for the safety of his companions.

His kidnappers were cooking fish by the fire they had made.

"If you want the throne then you're wasting your time" he said quietly "I have no claim to it, I'm the Bastard Prince" he was ignored.

He was scared, and he was frustrated. He didn't know why they had gone after him; he assumed they were either foreigners or worked for someone else, because which Tenjoukain would even consider going after the infamous Bastard Prince. He bit his bottom lip. He tried to subtly wiggle his hands out of the rope. He clenched his teeth, wanting to kick and scream but deciding against it.

They had travelled for days (two week and a half if Yugi was correct) through the mountain forests of Tenjoukai's south border. They stopped only to sleep, eating some snacks and fruit on the journey, and maybe sharing some with Yugi. The weather was getting colder and colder as winter approached, and while his kidnappers had furry coats, Yugi was only wearing the now tarnished blue, white and golden Ruqun that he had been wearing when he was kidnapped.

The fire was finally out, Yugi's kidnappers fast asleep, still ignoring him as much as possible.

Yugi kept trying to twist his hands to freedom, with more strength and desperation as time passed. He swallowed a whine as he injured his left wrist in his frantic twisting. He bit his tongue, tears threatening his eyes at the pain, but at least that seemed to have worked, his left hand finally free. He was more careful with his right, it wasn't as hard as when both hands had been trapped behind him. He almost laughed. He stood up, his injured hand nursed to his chest. He took some hesitant steps, careful of not making a sound, his steps became faster as he gained confidence and soon he was rushing, running to a river nearby that he was sure they had passed by that day.

He prayed he wasn't making a sound, since he wasn't sure, the blood running through his ears deafening him almost completely; he felt himself gasping for air as he ran and looked around frantically, almost falling over more than once. He felt the seconds stretching, lasting more than they were supposed to; he was lost, or so his blurry vision made him believe; could he really trust his senses right now?

Probably yes, since the next thing his senses told him was that he was cold, wet and probably drowning.

He had found the river -although it felt like it was the river that found him- and he had fallen into it, the current dragging him almost violently downhill.

He fought to keep himself afloat, the action being almost futile when depending on only one good arm. The tears that had been blurring his vision finally escaped, clearing it if just a bit. He cursed internally, almost sure that he was going to die. He tried to stay awake and fight for his life, but the cold, the tiredness and the river proved much too strong of a foe.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus was probably the most important -hence powerful and influential- merchant of the continent. Born the gods know where, he moved through the continent since he was young, learning about all -knowledge that would be terribly useful later in his life-.

He was still young when he created his very own enterprise, Industrial Illusions, a merchant enterprise that sells a little of all but specializes in entertainment. It soon became popular, and Pegasus soon started making his own products -mostly games and some art pieces-.

One of the people who helped him create his enterprise is -his now wife, the love of his life- a county girl named Cecilia.

They'd met when they were children, when he stayed some time in her hometown; they kept in touch after he left and some years later he returned to take her away to travel the world with him. After years of traveling and working as merchants, they settled down in Cecilia's home town, a small village in the border of Tenjoukai, Khemet, Houseki yari and Opobe.

Fall was fading away, leaving place for winter. It was late at night, the servants having long gone to rest; Cecilia and her love sat on the terrace, cuddling with a blanket and enjoying the tranquility of the night, listening to the soft song of the river. They were relaxed and comfortable as they stayed silent, sharing some sweet whispers and chuckles from time to time.

Cecilia snuggled to her husband's side, so warm, so comfy. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed something in the river.

"Darling!" She shook her husband "Darling there's someone in the river!"

Pegasus jumped over the fence of the terrace, into the river. Cecilia ran off to get help, some servants and a doctor. Pegasus was able to catch the boy, the river dragging the both of them as he tried to accommodate the boy with him so his face would stay out of the water. He tried to swim back, but with just one arm and extra weight it was turning to be a very difficult task. Cecilia returned with help; a rope was thrown at him and he latched onto it with all his might. He and the boy were dragged out of the water, cold and trembling.

Cecilia was instantly on him, checking for any type of injury as a doctor checked the unconscious boy.

"Oh darling" she kissed him "You scared me there for a minute"

"I'm sorry Ceci" he smiled, a blanket was wrapped over him, both turned to the doctor "Is he alive?"

"He is" said the Doctor as the kid coughed out water (yet didn't wake up), Pegasus sighed in relief and Cecilia almost laughed from it "His left wrist seems to be dislocated and he is fairly warm for someone who almost drowned in this time of the year. I'll check him up again once he's awake and well rested."

Cecilia helped Pegasus up "Then let's go inside"

Some staff members ran inside to prepare warm baths and clothes while another picked up the boy and followed the Crawfords inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so....
> 
>  
> 
> No puzzle wedding yet...  
> Surprise?
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to post at least 1 chap per month... right now I'm in a stage of change in my life since I'll be moving out soon and start uni, so yeah... This chap has been ready for some time now tbh but I was busy and checking and recheking it over and over again...


	4. Moonstone crowns for the thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens... But Yugi is here and everyone is happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got ready like half of the next chapter so that should be up soon enough...

It had been stressing.

Mahad couldn't find anything that would actually help and none of Isis' visions were relevant to the matter at hand, although the were quite alarming.

He saw ruins, a fire, a blonde woman in the woods fighting, a boy in rags and shackles, Yugi being beaten and Atem crying. There were more, a lot more, none of which she liked, all of which she wrote down.

She groaned. She was sitting on a couch in Mahad's laboratory, Mahad was massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know for how much longer I'll be able to deal with this. Nothing! I can't see anything good!"

Mahad rested on her, hugging her from behind.

"Everything will be alright, we'll be ready."

"I sure hope so." She sighed tiredly, and received a kiss on the forehead. She smiled.

* * *

Katsuya couldn't -for the love of the gods- stop training.

The feeling of uselessness and anxiety was itching right under his skin and he couldn't scratch it off. He couldn't of anything else to do other than train until he passed out, or died. It had been like that for the last 2 days or so, always finding himself matching with the Priest at some point of the night or day.

The sun was up and if it was summer it would have been practically melting him, but the fresh almost winter breeze protected him. Although it didn't prevent him from sweating a lagoon.

He breathed, glaring the horizon, completely ignorant of everything else.

That is, until someone threw a bucket of water onto him.

"WHA-"

"We've gotten news on your brother" said the Priest, killing Katsuya's words in his mouth.

He gaped for only a second before sprinting after him.

* * *

Yugi whimpered as he opened his eyes, the sun hurting them. He turned in place and noticed something important.

He was in a bed. In a room of very obvious southern Tenjoukai style. And there was other people there with him.

He whimpered again.

"Yugi!" someone cried, no wait  _I know that voice_  there were hands on him "Yugi!"

"Ryo..." he said, voice husky "What…?"

He was picked up into a hug, the albino wetting his shoulder with his tears.

"We were so worried Yugi!"

_Oh right_ he had been kidnapped. "Where...?"

"Ryo darling," called Otogi "I think you should give His Majesty some space"

Ryo sobbed and detached himself from his friend, deciding to cling from his husband's hand.

Otogi and Ryo were sitting by the bed where Yugi was.

"Your Majesty, how do you feel?"

"Fine I think… " he tried to get comfortable "Where?... Where are we?"

"This is Crawford's main house"

"Craw…? Crawford?" He took his time to think, still half asleep "Pegasus Crawford?"

"Yugi" said Ryo "What happened to you?"

"I think His Majesty better explain that with the doctor here, don't you think?"

"You're right! I'll go tell Mister Crawford" Ryo hopped and left his husband and friend alone.

"Your Majesty, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I… We were on our back to Khemet when…" he tightened his hold on the sheets that restes over his legs "What happened to the others?"

"As far as I know most survived and are being treated in Khemet"

Yugi sighed in relief "I'm glad" he smiled.

The door was opened abruptly. There stood Ryo and the Crawfords.

"Your Majesty!" Said Pegasus with his strong accent from who knows where.

"The Doctor is here!" announced Ryo, and everyone made way for him.

The Doctor sat beside Yugi, where Ryo and Otogi had been.

"How are you feeling your Majesty?" asked the Doctor, rummaging through his bag.

"Fine, just sore… And a bit tired"

"That's good. Most people would feel a lot worse after almost drowning in autumn waters." he said.

The Doctor proceeded to check and question him about everything that he remembered. It took around an hour for them finish, meanwhile the Crawfords, Otogi and Ryo sat there to keep company; Pegasus and Cecilia talking to some servants from time to time.

"You seem abnormally healthy for someone who went through what you went through, a bit malnourished but nothing alarming"

"Thank the gods" exclaimed Ryo while trapping his friend in a hug again.

"Your Majesty" said Pegasus "We have prepared a room for you, if you wish we also have ready a bath and some clothes"

"Yes please" he said standing up with his friend's help "I'm indebted to you" he bowed.

"Don't worry Your Majesty" smiled Miss Crawford "We're just happy you're safe and sound" she helped him to the second floor, where he was taken care of by Cecilia, Ryo and some servants.

* * *

Katsuya laughed, overjoyed and crushed the priest in a hug. Next was Mai and Sugoroku, then Mokuba and Mana. He jumped and cheered. And Seto couldn't not be deafened by the beating of his heart.

"Thanks the gods!" Exclaimed the Prince "We're leaving immediately, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Mai hugged him.

"You are coming too, aren't you?" Asked Katsuya to the Priest.

He just nodded, still being hugged by both royals.

"Then let's go" chuckled the King.

* * *

Yugi submerged himself in the warm water.

He took his sweet time washing himself with care. He mused a bit about what had happened, men controlling spirits? How was that possible?

Why had they come for him? If they wanted some type of power in Tenyoukai then they wouldn't have come for him, the bastard Prince with no claim to the throne -not that he really cared about that nor much power to his title.

No, they wanted him for something else, he didn't want to think what, but he couldn't deny he was curious.

He dried himself, still deep in thought and found a blue and orange Qiyao Ruqun waiting for him. He didn't wait nor called for a servant to dress him, he got ready and returned to the living-room where the others were.

"Your Majesty," greeted Pegasus, sitting comfortably on a sofa "We've sent word to your family that you have been found and are alive and well, I have no doubt they'll be here soon enough."

"Thank you Mister Crawford, I'm truly thankful to you."

"We're honoured your Majesty." He said.

"We're just glad you're safe and sound your Highness." Seconded his wife with that sweet smile of hers. "Now your Majesty, if you need anything just let us know."

"We've prepared a small wardrobe and a room for you. If you feel hungry we've have some food ready. Lord "

"You are too kind." He revered.

* * *

"Pharaoh!" Called the servant "News from Tenjoukai!"

"Wha-?"

"His Majesty, Prince Yugi has been found" he said.

If he hadn't been in public, he would have undoubtedly stood up and jumped, danced and sang with glee. Yet there stood, standing in front of his throne, eyes shimmering and smile stretched painfully.

"Mahad, Isis, call the others, stop the searching and fetch me a boat, I'm leaving to Tenjoukai immediately!"

* * *

Two days.

He had been there almost two days, which was fine, he had no opportunity to get bored and he was healing. Only thing left go heal was his left wrists, which was bandaged, but it wasn't too bad. He had been quite lucky.

It was night, and everyone had gone to sleep.

He wore to bed a black and ink blue Qiyao Ruqun that was quite comfy.

He dreamt with the forest, monsters chasing after him and cutting down all his friends. He was running, everything hurt and he felt like his lungs were on fire, hindering his breathing. He was hot, too hot and the monsters were on him, grabbing and clawing at his limbs and stopping him, asphyxiating him.

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them. The light and smoke of the fire hurting him.

He gasped, processing that. The house was on fire and there were hands on him, the men that had kidnapped him were back.

* * *

"RYUJI! YUGI!" called Ryo, he coughed. He would have been crying if it wasn't for the flames "RYUJI!"

he heard a growl and froze. He coughed again. He heard heavy steps approaching him, he saw a big figure and he shrieked.

* * *

They had somehow dragged Pegasus out. He was kneeling on the floor, coughing.

He looked up to his manor before looking around, identifying all that were already out. There were people still inside, he could hear the screams.

"Call the authorities!" He ordered "Look for everything we can use to use the river's water to fight the fire!" He started walking back in.

"My Lord!" He was stopped by some servants "You can't my Lord!"

"But Cecilia! Everyone!"

"We can't let you my Lord," cried one of the servants "If something were to happen to you!"

"But-!"

"My Lord!"

* * *

Katsuya fell on his knees. Both siblings gaping at the burnt manor.

There was a person sitting by a tree.

"What happened here?" Asked Mai with a knot in her throat.

"someone set the place ablaze"

"Yes, I can see that"

"A lot of people died, like our Lady" he said with sadness.

"Where's Pegasus Crawford?"

"Our Lord is staying in a hotel within the city, he doesn't seem to be able to cope with what happened just yet…"

"When did… When did this happen?" Hiccuped Katsuya.

"About two days ago"

"Katsuya come." Said Mai, with that cold tone she used when she was trying very hard not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long! I've beeb busy getting used to uni and I moved so I've been kind of... unstable? Nothing bad but it has been affected my writting... This chapter is kinda shorter because of that, I'm trying to make each chapter at least 2000 words but I really couldn't for this one... 
> 
> Also I don't have a beta(-ish) reader anymore and I fear a bit that it'll be obvious... If you're interested or know someone who might please let me know! I really need one...


	5. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai is here! We'll how some of them handle the news and we see how some others are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chap this month!

Bakura could do little but stare at the letter. Eyes wide and mouth ajar with horror.

"Bakura?" asked Marik, with a hint of fear.

Bakura fainted.

* * *

He coughed, finally able to reach the edge of the river.

He wept as he made himself small, trembling because of the cold. Soon he started to feel tired, his eyes closing slowly.

He heard voices coming for him.

* * *

He felt cold and in pain. They had been traveling for a while now and the men now kept him in a tight leash. He was drugged half the time, impeding him from even trying to escape like last time.

He had no idea where they were, he didn't even know for how long they travelled, but it felt quite long.

Next thing he knew they were out of Tenjoukai and he was in someone else's hands.

* * *

Katsuya roared as he broke yet another wooden sword.

"Trash!" He stomped to get another one.

Seto waited for him, his own wooden sword in hand. He had been on babysitting duty for almost a week now, not that anyone had asked him. He had been spending his time with Prince Katsuya, making sure he took breaks, ate, drank and sleept, and didn't work himself to death with training.

Neither Royal had taken good the awful surprise of their brother's disappearance and probable death. He couldn't blame them, neither had his cousin. In fact, he had discovered that for someone known as the infamous bastard Prince, he was quite beloved.

Prince Katsuya came back with another sword. Seto sighed, Prince's Katsuya emotional instability was quite taxing but he couldn't bring himself to be mad, he would be the same if something like that happened to Mokuba.

"I think that's enough for now your Majesty," sait Seto.

"What? You're tired already?"

"That's none of your business," Katsuya huffed at Seto's snark "But you are mistreating yourself. If you continue like this…" He stopped at the Prince's tear filled eyes "We're not giving up."

"Of course not!" He hiccuped, tears running down his face "My brother is out there and…! And I'm here… Doing nothing!" He threw the sword on the floor. "I can't do anything! Shizuka is going blind, Yugi has been kidnapped again! And I can't do anything!" He sobbed. "I feel so useless…" he hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with his contained sobs. He hiccuped.

He looked up when he felt a comforting hand on his head.

The Priest stood there, with that juxtaposing soft look in his ici eyes. Katsuya felt a strong urge to hug him.

So he did.

He trapped the Priest in a tight hug, hiding his face in his chest. For a moment Seto was frozen in place, but soon enough he embraced the Prince, letting him cry his heart out.

* * *

Yugi rested his head against the metal bars.

He was afraid, and he was angry and yet he wasn't trembling, maybe because of the raw exhaustion that he felt. He was still wearing the black and ink blue Qiyao Ruqun that Pegasus gifted him, which was a good sign.

He felt dirty. His hair was greasy and he was, no doubt, covered with dirt and dust, maybe even some blood. He was almost grateful to the blinding darkness he was trapped in when that thought crossed his mind. He shivered.

He rattled the bars, an upset scream tearing out of his mouth. He just wanted to go back.

He heard someone walk to him, but couldn't see a thing. Fortunately, the man brought with him a torch dimly illuminating part of his face. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, and Yugi couldn't understand a word of it, although he wasn't sure if the man had catched onto the fact that he didn't speak his language; probably not since at the lack of response Yugi received a kick to the face, throwing him back, onto the floor. The man said some other words before leaving Yugi cursing under his breath.

* * *

Mai had been coping differently, but just as bad. She had taken to drinks and bets when she wasn't busy working on something or with someone.

She rested in a sofa of her room, drinking directly from a bottle of sake.

"Mai"

"Grandfather" she responded, still not drunk enough.

"Mai, please."

"Then let me go."

The Emperor sighed. That had been his fight his grandchildren since they got back with the bad news. Mai and Katsuya had demanded he let them go out to look for their baby brother but Sugoroku didn't have the heart to, he couldn't even stomach the idea that something might happen to his grandchildren. Both grandchildren understood the Emperor's feelings but staying there and doing little to nothing was driving them crazy.

Sugoroku left Mai alone, tired of having the same discussion over and over again.

Mai brought the sake back to her mouth and kept drinking.

* * *

The men immobilized him, pinning him to the cold ground. He screamed and kicked as they undressed him, leaving him only in his undergarment. Then they shackled him, wrists, ankles and neck; and dragged him out of the cell. He yelled profanities and unsuccessfully squirmed; if he wasn't going to free himself then he would at least be as annoying as possible, he was only stopped by the hard kick to the stomach that he received once they had enough.

He was thrown into a cart. There was a boy, with brown eyes and messy light and dark brown hair. He looked ragged and his eyes had a natural glimmer to them.

The boy knelt as close to him as the chain that connected the shackle on his neck to the wall let him. He asked something in a foreign language and Yugi could only whine in response.

Once he too had been chained to the cart did the men left, closing the door behind them; and it wasn't long before they were moving.

The boy cradled him as he tried to get air in his lungs. Once he finally did he cursed under his breath. The boy must've heard him, because next he spoke in Yugi's mother tongue.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a soft accent.

"I am now," said Yugi, finally able to sit up on his own "thank you"

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything" said the boy flustered "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Yugi" he replied, not feeling like sharing more information "And what's your name?"

"I'm Judai Yuki" he smiled "Your name sounds familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so, but my name is quite rare so it's not much probable that you've heard it before" Yugi tried to get comfortable on the floor "Your name sounds familiar too"

"Mmmm, if you say so" said Judai, thoughtful "Where are you from anyway?"

"Where are  _you_  from?"

Judai scratched the back of his head nervously, he pouted at the floor briefly before answering.

"I'm from a little country named Aaru-no-Yami, but I'm not sure if it still exists, or if it will much longer"

"Oh" he gasped, feeling pity for the boy "I heard what happened" the boy nodded as he hugged his legs, resting his head on his knees "I'm sorry"

They fell into silence for a moment.

"Do you understand what they say?" asked Judai, Yugi shook his head "I only understand a little. They said something about selling us, I think"

"They're going to sell us as slaves" gasped Yugi "We have to escape"

"How?"

"I'm not sure but" he mused "There must be a way"

* * *

She looked around, lost.

She kept walking, knowing well that if she were to stop they would catch up to her, and the didn't have the energy to fight.

Breathing heavily, she trying to deeper and deeper into the forest, maybe she would be able to get to spirit territory, maybe even reach a village or something.

She heard their steps, closer and closer. She walked quicker, her shoes abandoned long ago. There were scratches on her soles, making the walking painful. She tried to quiet her whines, and tried to not stop.

As she walked and walked it became more and more painful, but she wouldn't let herself stop, couldn't.

She tripped, she couldn't keep walking, and the men were close, she could hear them. She couldn't get back to her feet, it was too painful, so she crawled. It slowed her down and it was making her crazy, her heart racing with panic, she felt it was going to explode.

Her palms were sweating and small rocks and other things hurted her skin.

She heard the men closer and closer and her eyes filled with tears, she wouldn't be able to escape, she was sure. But it didn't mean she would just give up.

* * *

They traveled for a couple of days, until they got the outskirts of a village that looked terribly traditionally Tenjoukain.

They were dragged inside a house through the back. There were men waiting for them. Yugi squeaked when he was thrown to another's hands. Hands that immediately started stripping him of his dirty garments.

"NO" he shrieked "STOP"

He heard a grunt, a punch and a gasp. Judai, across the room right in front of him, was been treated the same as him and he had kicked a man in retaliation, receiving a punch for his efforts.

Yugi squirmed and tried to throw punches and kicks to free himself. Someone pressed his face against the floor and more hands were on him, keeping him still to make it easy to strip him naked. Judai was in the same situation. But neither would give up just yet.

Yugi grew more and more distressed. It felt like a burning in his chest, and it expanded. He shrieked, but it didn't sound human. His teeth grew sharper and his nails elongated into white claws. His skin darkened, covered by black scales. Red orbs appeared on his body, tearing his skin. His eyes turned crimson and his pupils changed, turning very much like those of a snake. From his back grew a pair of black wings and a lizard tail. He grew on size and his shrieks grew in volume, the sound hurting their ears.

The men let go off him and Yugi, now a growing dragon, growled. He roared and Judai was set free too. Yugi lashed out to the men, all who were too surprised to really react. Judai was on the floor, half naked and bruising, gaping at the dragon.

He broke to roof with his gigantic size. Debris falling on the men, some even hitting Judai, knocking him out.

Yugi cradled Judai with his front paws and flew away.

* * *

The table was upside down, ceramic broken, the bed undone and messy.

Bakura breathed loudly.

"Done?" asked Marik from the door.

"Yes..." rasped Bakura.

"Better?"

"No"

"Do you want a hug?"

"...Maybe"

Without another word he walked to Bakura who was hunched and tense and gently hugged him. Bakura sighed and let himself be hugged, hiding his face on Marik's shoulder. Marik hummed as he petted Bakura's fluffy hair. After some time Bakura relaxed and hugged back. Marik looked at the door where Rishid stood with tea for both, he sent him a grateful smile.

* * *

Judai could barely keep his eyes open.

He felt as if the cold air cutted his skin like ice shards. The noise of the air was deafening him and he felt as if they were flying to fast for him to be able to breathe properly.

He still wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he and Yugi were being stripped and the next Yugi was turning into a gigantic black dragon and breaking them free, probably killing their captors in the process.

He didn't fear for his safety, Yugi had taken him with him in his escape, so he thought safe to assume that he would protect him.

Yugi had him safely in his front paws, careful that his claws wouldn't hurt him.

He had one arm free, which he used to protect his eyes from the wind. He closed his eyes and looked down, trying to protect his eyes he patted Yugi to try to get his attention. He didn't know for how long they had been flying but he felt that it was about time to stop.

He heard a whine as Yugi descended, first slowly then faster and faster. Now he feared for his safety, for both their safeties. He felt Yugi changed size, shrinking as they fell.

The process was as slow as when Yugi transformed back at that shack.

The fall was slow, by the time his feet touched the top of the trees Yugi was still bigger than him, his wings trying to keep them up. He felt nauseous. When his feet graced the floor Yugi had almost returned to normal and was unable to keep them up. The speed made him unable of stopping, so both fell into a lagoon.

He fought to keep themselves afloat, his senses were a bit fuzzy and his head was spinning. Somehow he managed to drag himself and Yugi to the edge, where he promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I managed to finish this is cuz I had like a fourth of it already finished, I hope I can finish the other soon enough...


End file.
